1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bis(aminoalkoxy) and bis(alkylaminoalkoxy)copper(II) solutions which are useful, for example, in supplying copper values for formation of thin films containing copper oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain disclosures exist in the prior art in regard to the utility of complexes between copper and alkanolamines: U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,682 teaches the effectiveness of aqueous compositions comprising alkylolamine-copper complexes in the treatment of cellulose textiles and mentions primary, secondary and tertiary alkanolamines as possible reagents in the formation of such complexes; Chem. Abstr., Vol. 74, 54219z (1971) mentions the use of a copper(II)-monoethanolamine complex in the presence of carbon tetrachloride in the polymerization of vinyl monomers; Chem. Abstr., Vol. 98, 48599c (1983) discloses the use of copper ethanolamine as an algicide; and Chem. Abstr., Vol. 95, 185811 (1981) mentions the impact of the copper chelate of ethanolamine on calf growth under conditions of copper insufficiency.
Certain disclosures also exist in the prior art which do not disclose a utility for the copper/alkanolamine product. Brannon et al., in J. Inorg. Nucl. Chem., Vol. 33, 981-990 (1971) discuss the infrared spectra of certain copper(II) complexes of mono-, di-, and triethanolamines. The reaction of copper oxide and hydroxide with monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine is mentioned in Chem. Abstr., Vol. 59, 8340h (1963). Cupric chloride-monoethanolamine complexes are further discussed in Chem. Abstr., Vol. 62, 12730f (1965).